Revealing You
by BlackBlueWhite
Summary: Naru has left Japan five years ago and sealed himself off from the people around him even more than before. His mother froces him to take a new case that will push our favourite narcissist to his limits. What will happen if he gets a new assistant who reveals deep misteries that no one could imagine? Pairings: Naru x OC, Mai x Gene


**Hello everyone :)**

**This story is going to be a bit different. I want to try a new kind of pairing and location so I'm hoping you'll like it!**

**Of course there is also some shipping but I am not sure yet where I'll set the focus. **

**I'm always happy about reviews and Mails and I really cherish them.**

**Tanks for reading my story.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lena 3**

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

'Honey, do you like some tea?'

'No, thanks, Mum.'

The woman with the amber colored hair sighed.

'You haven't had any tea since you came back,' she complained.

'That is because I don't want any', answered the young man. He had jet-black hair and dark blue eyes. One would consider him really handsome but there was something in his gaze that would keep people away from him.

'But…'

'Please, Mother. I have some work to do. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone now.'

'Fine, but I really want you to talk a bit more to me.'

With that she left the neat room with dark furniture and thick brown curtains.

The woman, Luella Davis, shook her head in silence. Since her only son came back from Japan he totally sealed himself off from the people who cared from him. He has always been a quiet boy but it has gotten worse.

The young man respired as soon as his mother closed his office door.

He hated the fact of hurting his mum but he didn't want anyone close to him. He just wasn't the type for that and he had no plans in becoming like that.

Oliver Davis loved his work and to publicize one book after another. He liked to give interviews about paranormal issues and having conversations with people who were familiar with it.

This is where our story will set. At the headquarters of SPR in London.

Just when Oliver wanted to read through some files again, it knocked once more.

A woman inserted her head through the door frame. She was tall, dressy and pretty.

'Excuse me for interrupting, Dr. Davis, but you are having a client.'

Since he came back he hasn't took any case. Hence he told his parents he didn't want to take cases anymore. It had to be his mother who wanted to get him out of the office and together with people.

He sighed but nodded.

'I'll be right there, Mrs. Green.'

'Thank you', she said formally and vanished.

As he walked towards the parlor he came across Luella's office which had big and bright windows and sent her a death glare.

The woman just smiled sweetly towards him as if nothing happened.

There were sitting five people in the parlor. Two grownups and their three children.

_This isn't a place for family field trips…_Oliver thought to himself.

As soon as they saw him they stood up and looked at him expectantly.

The man (presumably the father of the children) stood up and shook Oliver's hand.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Davis. You're our last hope,' the man started talking which annoyed the great researcher but he didn't let it show.

'We're the Smiths and we need your help.'

Oliver just nodded emotionless. Both men sat down.

The family consisted of two boys around the age of six and one little girl that wasn't older than two. It just looked as if she had cried because of her red eyes and she sat on her mother's lap clinging on her rosé blouse. The mother tried to comfort her while stroking gently over her red hair.

The woman just nodded to him and Oliver did the same. He wasn't the type of person for ebullient receptions hence he liked her gesture.

'So, what is your request?', the raven haired man asked.

'You see', the family father started. 'I am working as a merchant and I can't be at home for weeks sometimes…'

He suddenly stopped.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

'And your point is?'

This man was wasting his time.

'Y-yes…Every time I'm not at home by my family strange things are happening at our house. It started with little things like missing hair brushes and jewelry but after some time something pulled at my wife's hair out of nowhere. She has been pushed down the stairs by an invisible hand and even broke her wrist. The most terrible thing that happened was when our little daughter, Emily, has been thrown out of her bed and hit her little head hard on the wall. Even our twins got haunted while playing in the garden.'

He made a pause and looked at the expensive handmade carpet on the floor.

'You have to help us. We don't want to leave our precious house but our children are in danger…'

Oliver stood up. He got sick by people who were wasting his _precious time_.

'I consider you should move out. Have a nice day.'

'But…',the father began but stopped when he realized that there was no hope in pleading to this man.

Oliver wanted to go back to his office but was stopped by a certain amber-haired woman.

'Oliver, you will take this case!'

Her tone actually didn't allow any objections but we're talking about the most narcissistic man in the world.

'What makes you believe that, mother?' Oliver growled.

'Because this family is in dire need of some help and I know that you have a heart.'

Her voice went a tone higher.

'It has been so hard for me to look at you the past five years. You didn't let anyone near you. Even Lin had trouble to break through your ice layer since you came back. You're staying at your office all day and you only come out when you need to pee. I am very proud of your work that you are doing here but I want you to meet new people and to get out of your cave. I am begging you to take this case. When you don't care about the family then do it for me, do it for your mother. I am willing to get you as many assistants as you like from our company but just take this taste.'

Her eyes started to tear up. This was the point where Oliver had to give in. He hated to see people cry who were close to him.

'I'll take it.'

The woman shot her head up at him.

'Really?!'

'I won't repeat it, Mother.'

'Thank you so much, Noll!'

She gave him a short hug and went to the perplexed family that just wanted to leave the SPR headquarters.

The young man sighed, shook his head and went back to his office.

* * *

After some hours of reading through a book called _The Distinction between Paranormal Phenomena in Buildings and open Territories_, he could hear footsteps approaching his office. The SPR building has become quiet at this time. It has almost been pas ten p.m. Two female voices rang through the empty hallway and before one of the two ladies could knock on the office door, Oliver already stood up and opened it.

The girl just stood inches away from him. A scent of strawberries, vanilla and tea tickled his nose.

Her hairline reached barely his chest.

The minute he looked down she looked up and a smile spread across her fully lips.

'So you heard us', Noll's mother chirped.

'I thought I would look for a new assistant that could help for the Smith's case. Let me introduce you to Lara.'

'Hi there', the girl said and waved her hand. She had long hazel-gold hair that fell down her back in loose waves. Her bright blue eyes examined him carefully and there was something in her gaze that made him curious. She didn't look at him like the other girls. There wasn't this kind of lust and longing in her eyes which he normally could see in every average woman's eyes that were looking at him (except Mai).

'Lara has been working for us for six months now and she is doing a great job. We hired her as a correspondent for foreign languages first but then it revealed that she had a knack for organization and filing. I think that she would be a great help for this case since it sounds really difficult.'

Oliver just nodded expressionless.

'Do as you please, Mother', he responded.

'Fine!' Luella clapped her hands. 'Then it is set. You'll meet up at seven o'clock tomorrow in front of the headquarters. I've already called Lin and he will help you, too.'

The first time that day, Oliver showed some emotion on his face. He looked surprised because Lin and Madoka married last year and expecting their first child next month.

As if his mother read his mind she said:' It is fine by Madoka, she thought it would be a nice idea, too. You two should see each other again on regular basis.'

Even though Oliver would never show it, he looked forward to see Lin again. He hasn't seen him for two months now.

'Okay, Lara, you can go home now. I'm sorry, I've kept you here for so long', Luella said.

'Oh, no problem, Miss Davis', Lara answered politely. 'Good night, everyone.'

With that she left.

'I hope it is okay to let her walk home this late', Luella wondered.

'Don't be silly, mum. She is grown up…'

Luella turned towards her son.

'Well, she is even half a year older than you. But still, a young woman shouldn't be alone at the streets of London this late.'

'Whatever, let's go home.'

'Are you sure? You never leave before midnight. Is everything okay? Are you feeling sick?'

The woman put her hand on Noll's forehead just to be safe that he hadn't caught a fever.

'I'm fine. Let's go.'

Luella smiled at her son.

'I am very grateful that you're taking this case, Oliver.'

'I know, Mum.'

Suddenly, she grinned mischievously at him.

'What?' Noll raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

'You like her, don't you?'

'Liking who?'

'That girl, Lara…'

Noll sighed the twentieth time that day.

'Ouuh, how cute. You might be fooling great Spiritualists but you can't fool your mother!'

She laughed cordially which made him smirk a little. She hasn't been laughing for quite a while now.


End file.
